Bad Students
by SongbirdNightingale
Summary: Welcome to the island where 'bad students' are sent. Burgundy Cabernet is being forced to go to that island. Not everything is as it seems on that island far away from Unova. *Anime Verse. Ships Include: Sommelier Flavescent Poke Ikari Contest Conflict/LeafGreen Quest *
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**  
It was a normal, cool summer day. A train had just pulled to the train station. Many kids boarded the train. One girl's parents were having a hard time getting her on the train.  
"Burgundy! This will be good for you!"  
"Oh really? A school for bad kids would be good for me?" The purple haired girl glared at her mother as she tried to get past them. She couldn't believe that her parents were sending her away to a random island far away from Unova.  
"It's not for bad kids, sweetly," Burgundy frowned.  
"Don't call me that ever again," People were staring at the three as the father had enough.  
"Burgundy Ann Cabernet get on the stupid train!" He pushed her forward and a worker grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Let me go!" She growled as she tried to get free.  
"Ma'ma, I cannot," The worker said, "You need to get on the train," Burgundy's mother ran up.  
"Please Burgundy. You can always visit!" Burgundy glared.  
"You know why I can't leave! Don't send me away!" Her mother smiled sadly at her and nodded to the worker. The worker picked her up over his shoulder. She pounded her fist on his back.  
"You'll thank us later!" Her father yelled at her as the worker tossed her into the train door. She frowned as he blocked the doorway. Burgundy could not find a way off this train.  
"I will not!" She growled back as she headed deeper into the train. She took an empty seat next to the window and saw her mother waving at her. She glared at her parent and then looked away as the last few teens got onto the bus.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't sit here," She looked up and glared at the worker who spoke to her.  
"Why?" He frowned.  
"Everyone has assigned seats. Coordinators from this region sit here. Normal trainers are in the very front. What are you?"  
"Connoisseur," She responded, "C class,"  
"Then you must head for the back. Let me guild you," She crossed her arms and stood up, "I'm Emmet," He introduced, "One of the two who are in charge of this lovely train," Burgundy rolled her eyes.  
"Well nice to meet you and all that," She answered, "Now are you going to guild me to my seat, monsieur?" He started to walk down the aisle.  
"This way please." She followed him as they passed through several areas. She glanced to see who else was sent. The first passenger railcar they entered contained the A class Connoisseurs. Burgundy glanced around once and after thinking she saw a bit of green hair, she looked again. She sighed as they went into the next cart, all hope in finding her rival lost.

* * *

She took a seat next to another female C Class Connoisseur who was on her knees talking to the two girls behind her.  
"I know! This is so exciting! Apparently, Ricard Nouveau's on this train right now! He's, like, the best A class Connoisseur!"  
"I think you are mistaken, manquer," Burgundy spoke up, "The Dento brothers are the best connoisseurs, other than me of course," The girl turned to look at her and frowned.  
"The Dento brothers? Ha! They're losers. I heard Cilan quit being a Connoisseur to take care of his mother! The other two brothers are so depressed about their mother's health that they can't seem to do well anymore!" She smirked, "And, sorry sweetly, you're a C ranked Connoisseur! You most likely will never hit B!"  
"Cilan's my idol," Burgundy growled, "Don't speak that way against him you vache!" The girl glared at her.  
"I am not a cow!" Burgundy smirked.  
"Are too!"  
"I demand a new seating partner!" The girl called. One of the workers walked over and got Burgundy up, "By the way, sweetly," The girl smirked, "I'm Luna Frizz. You do not want me as your enemy," The worker pushed Burgundy to the back and made a boy switch seats with her. Burgundy glared up at Luna as she sat down.  
"Met Luna?" Her new seat partner asked.  
"Yeah," The purple haired girl answered. The boy held his hand out.  
"I'm Deon," He introduced. She looked at his hand and shook it.  
"Burgundy," He smiled.  
"Nice name," She slightly smiled back. They spent the rest of the train ride talking to each other.

* * *

Weeks passed before they got on the final boat to the school. Burgundy sat next to Deon. She hadn't got much sleep in the pass weeks, afraid that Luna might do something. She rubbed her eyes as she sat in her seat. He looked at her.  
"You look tired. Get any sleep last night?" She shook her head no. He patted his shoulder with his hand, "You can sleep on my shoulder. I promise nothing will happen when you do sleep," She gave him a looked and he smiled at her. After deciding that she could trust him, she laid her head on his shoulder. Minutes later, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Burgundy, wake up," The purple haired girl opened her eyes as she yawned. The girl frowned. She sat up and looked at Deon, "We're here," He pointed out of the window. She looked out and yawned again.

"Seems like it," He slightly smiled.

* * *

**So If you can't tell, this is an AU. I've been working on it for a good amount of time and just decided to post it. So, hoping you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason my chapters sometimes turn into coding. I thought I fixed the problem[uploading the chapters instead of pasting], but I guess not. So sorry about chapter two looking how it did!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

Burgundy fixed the bag she had on her shoulder as she looked around. There were people everywhere. She looked at the badge on her shirt. As soon as they got off the boat, a guard had tagged them with a badge telling everyone what they were. C class connoisseurs color was a light blue. Burgundy shivered as Deon walked over, pulling a suitcase.

"Come on; let's head to the dorm rooms. I got directions," She nodded and the two headed threw the crowd. They quickly reached the Connoisseur dorm rooms. A guard stood at the doorway, handing keys to every Connoisseur that entered the building. The two walked up to the guard.

"Name?" He asked. Deon smiled.

"Deon Renter," The guard handed him a key and Deon entered the building. Burgundy stepped forward.

"Name?" She sighed.

"Burgundy Cabernet," He handed her a key. She headed inside. The key was on a ring that also had a piece of plastic that had their room number. After saying bye to Deon, Burgundy headed toward her room. She quickly found it, unlocked the room, and then entered. The room was a middle sized room with light purple walls. There was a single bed, a closet, a dresser, and a bathroom. Burgundy placed her suitcase in the closet and her bag on the bed. Then she headed out of the room to explore.

* * *

The students of the school wore way to much black, in Burgundy's opinion. She was one of the only people around that was completely alone.

"Hey there," She gasped as a guy randomly appeared at her shoulder, "What's your name?"

"Conway! Leave the girl alone!" He glared at the girl who ran up.

"Fine," Then he walked away.

"Sorry about him," Burgundy turned to see a blue haired girl wearing full black, "Hi! I'm Dawn Hikari! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand. Burgundy slightly smiled.

"I'm Burgundy Cabernet, manquer," Dawn looked at her, confused.

"What does that mean?" Burgundy slightly smiled.

"Miss," She answered as she looked at Dawn's light pink badge. Dawn followed her gaze and smiled at her.

"I'm a Sinnoh Coordinator. What about you?"

"C Class Unova Connoisseur," Burgundy answered a proud smile on her face. Dawn smiled.

"That's so cool! We don't have-"

"Dee-Dee!" She suddenly frowned. A boy with a coordinator badge walked toward the two.

"I got to go, but it was nice to meet you!" She ran in the opposite direction.

"Dee-Dee! Wait!" The boy ran after her. Burgundy walked forward again, wondering where Deon was at the moment. She continued to walk. She looked around to see who she might know; being that she hadn't seen who was in the other parts of the train. Eventually, Burgundy stopped. She had reached a dorm area. She wondered what type of people would live here.

"Miss? Are you lost?" She looked to see a woman behind her, a smile on her face.

"Kind of," Burgundy answered.

"Well I'm Gardenia!" She said as she held her hand out, "I'm a Sinnoh gym Leader! This is the gym Leader dorm area," Burgundy looked at the building.

"I guess that's why it's so big," Gardenia smiled.

"Well it was nice to meet you-"

"Burgundy,"

"-Burgundy. Do you need help getting back to your dorm?" The purple haired girl shook her head.

"Nope. Thanks though," She turned around and walked away.

"No problem. We should battle one day."

* * *

Later on, Burgundy found herself eating dinner at the dining hall alone. She didn't really have any friends other than Deon. Dawn didn't really count to Burgundy. People sat around her in groups. She felt so lonely.

"Burgundy!" She looked up to see Dawn standing on the other side of the table, "May I sit with you?" The purple haired girl nodded as Dawn took her seat,

"Are you enjoying the area so far?" Burgundy struggled.

"It's no Unova," She answered. Dawn smiled.

"It's nothing like Sinnoh either," She said as she started to eat, "Have any friends?" Burgundy frowned.

"One guy friend I guess. We met on a train," Dawn smiled.

"That's cool. I've got three friends! Zoey, Kenny, and Ash! Oh!" She smiled, "We could be friends if you want," Burgundy smiled.

"Sure," Dawn smiled.

"You have to meet Ash! He's so easy to get along with! I bet he would love to be your friend!" Burgundy took a bit of her salad.

"What is he?" Dawn looked at her with a confused look on her face. Burgundy slightly smirked.

"Like is he a coordinator, trainer, gym leader, or something else?" The coordinator smiled.

"Ash is a trainer from Kanto," Dawn responded as she ate, "Kenny and Zoey are Sinnoh coordinators as well and they're really good," Burgundy slightly smiled.

"How about you, do you think you're good?" Dawn smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am!" She winked, "Piplup's just so adorable and is a really good battler, so it works," Burgundy smiled.

"We should battle sometimes," Dawn nodded.

"What Pokémon do you have?" The purple haired connoisseur smirked.

"You'll have to find out later,"

* * *

The next day came by quick. It was the first day of school for everyone. Burgundy got up, got dressed, and then headed out of the Connoisseur dorm building. Almost everyone was heading to breakfast. Since arriving, Burgundy had not seen Deon. Someone bumped into her. Burgundy barely caught herself.

"Well look who it is," She turned to see Luna and a bunch of girls standing next to her, "Loser Burgundy," The purple haired connoisseur glared at her, "The S Class want be, the goody two shoes, and the girl with no sense of direction," Luna smirked, "What? No come back?"

"I don't need to waste my breath on you," She answered, "Vache," Luna glared at her.

"Sweetly, I'm going to let you off easy. I'm going to be the queen and the number one connoisseur," She swung her foot out and tripped Burgundy, "And you can't do anything," The girls walked away, laughing.

"Oh Burgundy!" Someone helped her up, "Are you alright?" She turned to see Dawn looking worried at her. She glared at the group of girls as they walked by,

"That group is horrible," She pointed to one of them, "You see her?" Burgundy nodded, "That's Ursula. She's out to ruin me. I heard from a friend of Ash's that every one of those girls hates someone here," Burgundy frowned.

"That's weird. This is the first day and they've already found someone to dislike," Dawn nodded.

"And I'm on their hate list," She told Burgundy, "So is another girl I know,"

"Well that's something we have in common," Dawn smiled.

"Yep! Now come on! I want you to meet someone,"

* * *

Burgundy was pulled through the crowd by the coordinator. She dodged people and passed groups of weird looking trainers. Suddenly, Dawn's grip on Burgundy's arm had vanished and someone pushed her into someone. She and the other person fell to the ground.

"So sorry, you okay?" She looked up and her lilac colored eyes met chartreuse. Her eyes widened as the other connoisseur looked at her with a confused look,

"Have we met before?" Burgundy didn't answer, trying to get over the fact that her rival was finally in front of her.

"I found you!" Dawn's voice said as the girl knelled next to Burgundy, "I thought you were still following, but when I went to introduce you, you weren't there," Dawn pulled her up and pulled her along before she could say anything to the green haired connoisseur.

* * *

Minutes later she found herself meeting Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He seemed pretty likeable. So after getting her meal, she sat with Ash and Dawn. Minutes later, they were joined by three people. Two of them were coordinators and the other was a gym leader. As the connoisseur listened to their conversations, she caught their names. The female coordinator was Zoey and the male was Kenny. The gym leader was Misty, a long time friend of Ash's. The group mostly ignored Burgundy until Dawn decided to introduce her.

"Oh guys!" She started, "This is my new friend Burgundy," The group introduced themselves and brought Burgundy into some of the conversations. She couldn't really focus on them though. Her mind was on her rival and the thought of seeing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fixed Chapter Two. Sometimes, for some reason, my documents turn into codes. So sorry if it happens again!**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"I'm Cyrus and I'm the teacher of your battling class," Burgundy saw Dawn pale at the sight of the blue haired man. Ash didn't look to well either. Burgundy's battle class consisted of a group of coordinators, connoisseurs, trainers, and a couple gym leaders, "Now I want you guys to be divided by occupation. Coordinators in the right corner, trainers in the left, Connoisseurs in the other right, and gym leaders in the other left," Everyone moved to their corners, "Okay, first off is Burgundy and Trip!" The connoisseur watched as a boy with dirty blond hair made his way to the battle ground. Burgundy headed to the other side,

"Begin!"

"Serperior," Trip called as he tossed his Pokeball, "Let's get this over with!" Burgundy fingered her Pokeballs until she came upon her last one.

"Let us battle!" She tossed her Pokeball, "Let's go Darmanitan!" The fire Pokémon roared as it studied its opponent. Trip slightly smirked.

"Take the first move,"

"Fire Fang!" Burgundy commanded. Her Pokémon charged forward.

"Dodge, and then attack with energy ball!"

"Darmanitan, roll!" Trip looked at her with a confused look. The fire type rolled under Trip's attack, "Now, Fire punch!" Serperior took the hit, "Overheat!" Darmanitan attacked again, not letting Serperior escape. The Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Get up Serperior and use Dragon tail!" The Pokémon slowly rose to its feet. Burgundy frowned.

"Fire fang," And with that, Burgundy won the battle.

* * *

"That was great!" Dawn praised as the two walked down the hallway together. Their next class was history, which Burgundy wasn't so good at. This class went by quickly and so did the other classes. When Burgundy headed to lunch, she saw Deon in the crowd. She tried to get through to him, but he disappeared.

"That dork," She muttered, "Not talking to me since we arrived. What a great friend he is," A slight laugh came from right next to her. She turned. Walking on each side of her was a Dento brother.

"Burgundy right?" Cress asked as he smiled at her. She nodded in response, "Heard from someone that you're a fan. Have you challenged the gym?" She nodded again.

"I got defeated by Cilan," She answered, "He's my idol and my inspiration,"

"Bet Cilan would be excited to know that," Chili commented, "Hey Burgundy, why don't you eat with us?" She blinked and looked at him, "I heard that you're a great trainer,"

"I guess I am," She answered, "But I most likely only won because of type advantage and who knows if that Trip guy was good,"

"There's always someone better than you," Cress said, "You just have to find that person. Now Burgundy, will you join us?" She slightly smiled.

"Sure," The two connoisseurs smiled and grabbed one of each of her arms.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Burgundy found herself sitting between the two Dento brothers. The three had already gotten their food and people were whispering. Burgundy felt out of place.

"Don't listen to them!" Cress said with a smile, "They're just jealous!"

"Oh, you again!" Burgundy looked up to see Cilan standing behind the seat in front of her, "Did my brothers force you over here?" She tried to come up with words.

"We asked her to sit with us," Cress answered as Cilan took his seat, "And she said yes," Burgundy turned her attention to her food.

"You keep ditching me, Burgundy," The female connoisseur turned to see Dawn smiling behind her.

"Sorry Dawn," She apologized. Dawn giggled.

"I was just joking. You can sit wherever you like. Ash says hi," Burgundy slightly smiled.

"Tell him I said 'hi' as well," The blue haired coordinator nodded.

"Will do!" She walked away to the table Burgundy normally sat at. She turned around to see that all three of them were staring at her.

"Who's that?" Burgundy picked up her fork.

"My friend Dawn Hikari," She answered as she ate more of her lunch, "She's a coordinator,"

"I've never met a coordinator before," Cress commented, "Maybe you could introduce us?" Chili slightly laughed.

"She wouldn't be interested in you," He told his brother, "She doesn't seem like the type of girl to like someone with the same color hair," Burgundy glanced at Cilan, who was slowly eating his meal. He hadn't said anything since Dawn had come over, "Hey Cilan," He looked up, "Where's Iris?" He shrugged in response.  
"I don't know. She made friends with two guys earlier. She might be with one of them," Chili smirked.

"You're jealous!"

"I am not!" He frowned.

"I'll see you later," Burgundy suddenly interrupted, "I'm done eating," She got up, took her tray, and walked away. After tossing away her half ate salad, she frowned, "Guess I should have ate that," She muttered to herself. She sighed and headed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Burgundy sat in her next class. To her it was a pointless class. Who needed to know the name of every Pokémon in existence? The teacher hadn't arrived yet, but most of the students had. The four seats on either side of Burgundy were open. She laid her head on her desk. Minutes later, Dawn came in. She was arguing with a lilac haired boy who seemed like he was ignoring her. She suddenly noticed Burgundy and smiled. After glaring at the boy, she headed over to Burgundy and took a seat.

"How was lunch?" Burgundy sat up.

"Fine, I left early though," Dawn gave her a confused look.  
"Why? They were pretty cute!" The connoisseur slightly smiled and then dropped it.

"No reason," She answered.

"Do any of them have a crush? Were they making it awkward?" Burgundy sighed.

"Do you always have so many questions?" Dawn shrugged, "Well, to answer your questions, the green haired one seems like he has one, but the other two don't seem to,"

"Did he say who?" Burgundy frowned.

"Something about a girl named Iris."


End file.
